Dimension Trouble
by ButtercupxButch210
Summary: Sorry about the first 3 story's I'm still trying to get use to the website they're deleted. Any way 6 teams get sent to different dimensions and learn new things about each other. They also time travel to when the PPG & RRB are 16 and learn something about when they're 10, don't understand it will make seance when you read it. R&R. Not a romance story but, sweet & friendly story.
1. 2 to1?

The city of New Townsville where like always the RowdyRuff Boys Z and PowerPuff Girls Z are fighting. "That's it lets do this girls" Blossom Z shouted, "O.K, here you go Buttercup." Bubbles Z said and made supped powered bubbles."Ok, Blossom caught!" Buttercup Z said hitting 1 bubble to Blossom making it green. "Thanks…" Blossom said absorbing the green bubbles into her yo-yo, "HEY RowdyRuff Boys." She shouted "Super-bubble stopper." "Easy" Brick Z said, shooting there his straw while his brothers do their attacks and it forms into an energy beam and shoots into the pink light and makes a vortex both teams get suck in…

Meanwhile

In the city of Townsville where like always the RowdyRuff Boys and PowerPuff Girls are fighting. "We have to work together we're to evenly matched on our on." Blossom said. "Yeah, a little team work should beat that wimps into shape" Buttercup said, then the girls spin then a light blue colored energy beam is created. "Come on guys we can't let a bunch of girls bet us." Then they spin then a dark green energy beam hits the blue one and makes a vortex and both teams get suck in…


	2. Meeting 2 and shocked twice

In Villestown…

"Where are we" all 12 say, "Who are you?" all 12 said looking at there other dimension. "We ask you 1st" Then there were 2 weak voices "You all know you…" "… Asked at the same time." "Right" The 1st, boyish voice said, then the 2nd, girly voice, and last both said. "Who are you?" the 4 confused reds/pinks said. Out of the shadows there was a girls the PowerPuff girls ***Not ****Z***** **know. "WHAT DO YOU WANT BRUTE?" The PowerPuffs said. Brute started to shake just as the boy that was with her started to speak up "Please don't talk to 1 of my friends like that." The dark haired boy said. "Who are you?" Bubbles and Bubbles Z said very interested to at the same time. "I'm Breaker, Butch's opposite, and welcome to Villestown." Breaker said hugging Brute. "Huh?" Butch said. "Yes, wait…" Breaker stops and flies to Bubbles. "Light blue eyes, loves blue, blond hair" he gasped "Your Bubbles!" Breaker said hugging her.

"Yeah? So"

"So your mine and Brute's favorite Puff"

"Really"

"Really" Both Brute and Breaker said hugging her.

"I didn't know I could be a greens favorite." She said bushing. "We aren't normal greens…" Breaker said, Brute finished with "… We're like greens, like he said we're opposite." "It starting to rain you want to come to my house, my brother wont mind, neither will HER." All 12 hesitated when Breaker said HER but, then nodded.


	3. Meeting 5 shocked again

At HER's house

"I'M HOME…" Breaker yelled. "Greetings Breaker, Brute, my opposite Boomer, Bubbles, Brick, Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer Z, Bubbles Z, Brick Z, Blossom Z, Buttercup Z, and Butch Z." A smart voice said. "Hi?" all 12 replied. "Guys and Gals this is Bash the…" Breaker started. "… Smarted boy you'll ever meet." Brute finished. A boy flow up to the group with an outfit like Breaker's but a little lighter blue than Boomer's dark blue and a hairstyle like Boomer's but strait. "Greeting Breaker HER needs you to clean our room, wash the dishes, and mop the kitchen, Blake spilt chocolate milk again." Bash said to Breaker "And no help from Brute. Ok?" "Ok." Breaker said sadly giving a puppy-dog face to his brother. "Not going to work this time. Now go!" "Ok" Breaker gave a sad look. "Can I take my brake now?!" A hatful voice said. "Not yet!" Bash said. Then a redhead came out of a hall. "When? I can't do any more cleaning!" The redhead in the bandana said. "Well you can't fight Berserk so figure something out, Blake." You know his outfit; his hair is longer than Brick's and is tied in a ponytail with a bandana covering the top of his head, you could mistake him as a girl! "Why are they here?!" "I think they where fighting at the same time and did attacks that hit all at once right?" Bash said with out thinking for a second. All 12 nodded.

"I though so."

"Do you have to always be right?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"STOP FIGHTING!"

"Yes HER!" the 2 boys said in unison. "HER" Breaker said flying up to HER and hugging her. Her has blond hair and a human face red girl version of HIM's outfit with white boots. "Ok Breaker now I see we have guests, Bash who are they?" HER said sweetly. "There mine, Breaker, Blake, Brat, Brute, and Berserk's opposites a long with their Z dimensions." Bash said. "Oh well call the girls." HER said "Why?" all 4 ***Brute remember* **asked. "Because they have a say in this, the PPG are they opposites after all." "We'll go get them." Breaker & Brute said. "Ok, now you 12." HER said looking at the 4 teams "You should change and would anyone like some tea?" "I would." Bubbles Z said "Me too!" Bubbles said. "Any one else?" both Buttercups and Blossom raised their hand. "Ok now, sit down and talk, Blake I want to see my reflection in all of the windows mister." "Yes HER." Blake said sighing. "So we havened been properly introduced." Bubbles Z said "I'm Bubbles Z." "I'm Buttercup Z" "and I'm Blossom Z." "And we're the PowerPuff Girls Z!" the PPG and RRB mouths opened "What?" Bubbles Z said, "There the PowerPuff Girls," Boomer started "and their names are Bubble, Buttercup, and Blossom!" Brick finished. "Cool!" "Well duh you each have each others names." A mocking voice said, "Berserk" Blake said coldly. "Girly boy" the redhead in 6 long bows said. "Don't call me that." Blake said. "Why not it's the truth."

"No it's no!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Both growled getting in each other's face. "Young love." HER said coming in with the girls' tea "I don't love him/her." Blake and the Berserk said at the same time. The girls' toke their tea. "Here are some outfits you can change into HER said waving her claw. Outfits that look like the girls' normal chose appeared a long with a green shirt with green pants landed in front of Butch Z, a red hoodie with a red basketball shirt tan pants landed in front of Brick Z, and a blue striped undershirt with a blue jacket that has a R on it along with orange shorts landed in front of Boomer Z. "Thanks" the PPGZ said caching their outfits. The boys mumbled "Yeah." And went to change along with a girls behind them.


	4. 1 shock and knowing how to get back

**OK recap the RRBZ and PPGZ just went to change onto outfits HER made. If it's confusing tell me. **

10 Minutes later…

"Ok now how about the tea." Blossom Z said coming out of 1 bathroom. "Yeah!" Buttercup Z and Bubbles Z said behind her, then the boys went to change. "So" HER started mixing her tea with honey "have they found out?" "What?" the PPGZ asked.

The PPG and RRB sat quietly on the couch with Berserk, Blake, Bash, and Brat. "About your secret identities." HER answered. The girls sat there shocked. "How do you know that?!" Buttercup asked still shocked. "Dear, I help make the dimensions I should know that, I also know that you girls have crushes." HER said "and how they are." "Of course Blossom Z has a crush she falls for every 4th boy she meets" Buttercup Z said, as the boys came in. "Hello boys" HER said taking a sip of her tea. "Whatever" the boys said.

The boys had their closes "OMG" Bubbles Z shouted, "We for got your outfits!" Buttercup face palmed at her friends over dramatic response both of them. Blossom Z and Bubbles Z panicked and ran into the bathroom. "Man, there annoying!" Buttercup Z said getting of the couch and following. "So, do you know how the get up home?" Boomer Z asked hoping HER would say 'yes' "Well yes and no" HER started "You see it's not that easy." Blake said he was sitting on the arm of the couch. "It would take 2,000 giga watts of energy." Berserks said "And getting that is going to be very hard!" Bash and Brat finished in unison.

"What did we miss?" Blossom , Bubbles, and Buttercup Z said coming in with their outfits. "Nothing just that WE NEED 2,000 GIGAWATTS OF ENERGY TO GET HOME!" Blossom said. "WHAT" all 3 Z girls said in unison. "Sit down, please relax and let me read." Bash said. "RELAX, RELAX HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I KNOW I CAN'T GET HOME!" Buttercup Z said. "Now, he did not say that was the only way." HER said calmly. "Well there is 1 way me and Brat know." Bash said looking up from his book he has been reading, and looking at Brat. "No, no, no, no, no, I'm not helping my goody-goody opposite and her friend, and enemies home." "Oh… it's just that, or are you scare!" Bash said once again with no expression, the Rights and Punks didn't seem worried or even surprised.

"Ok I get that we're in a different dimension but," Blossom Z started. "WHY DOESN'T HE SHOW SO EMOTION!" Brute and Breaker started to cry because she screamed. "It's Ok you 2 why don't you go get some ice cream, ok?" HER said calmly "OK" the 2 replied in unison, stopped crying, and flow off. "Now, I know you don't know us and are incredible confused." HER said like understanding what they're going throw. "Yeah, we just won't to go home?" Buttercup said. "I know but." HER said then Blake interrupted "You see Breaker and Brute have a 'special' power." "What kind of 'special' power." Butch said hatefully. "When they cry at the same time a lot of cool and destructive things happen!" Berserk exclaimed. "If cool you mean deadly you finally got something right!" Blake said even more hateful then Butch.

Then the 2 started to fight. "Why do you 2 always fight," Bubble started, then Bubbles Z finished with "your brother & sister get along perfectly, why don't you?" The two reds liked at each other, the stopped fighting and faced the group "We don't know, you see…" Berserk started but was interrupted this tie by Brat

"Ok, I'll help, but…" Both Buttercups and Butchs then shouted "BUT WHAT" "There's something you should know about the way you have to get home." Brat said trying not to yell. "What is it?" both Boomers finely said after finally getting understanding the problem. ***Dumb Boomers* **"You'll have to go in and out all of the other dimension." Bash said with no emotion. "Well there can't be that many. Right?" Butch says. "Please for once let him be right." His dark headed counterpart pleaded, "Sadly, he is wrong, we honestly have on idea how many there are?" Brat said very worried, "Could be 20, or even 200! But you'll have to go throw all of them if you won't to go home!" Bash said even adding something "hang on!" Then he dug throw a closet and gets out a packet of stapled paper and gives it to Blossom Z. "These are the dimensions we know existed and who good and bad, there's just 1 thing we need to know." Bash said, then Brat join in

"Do. Not. Lost. This. Packet!" "OK, so how do we get from dimension to dimension, anyway?" Blossom said. The smart blonds smirked knowing the answer, "Look for the good red head, they'll tell you." Both said. Blossom Z looked at the pages of the packet then said completely shocked "Hand on, so of the good ones are boys." "SAY WHAT?" the other 11 said, and looked at the 2 blonds and they snickered. "And so don't very much like you girls." Brat said, Bash rolled him eyes and said "Ok, that's a lie, if anything almost all the blonds are scared of both Buttercups and, Brad might not talk to them but, other than that nothing." Blossom Z then flips though the pages and stopped when she came to the MusicalMess Boys and looked at the page.

There was a blond boy with a neater version of Boomer Z's hair cut he was in a light blue jacket with a blue undershirt on and black puffy pants with blue and white skate shoes on, next to him was a Buttercup Z's hair color ***Can't say black cause it's not really black* **with a bang like Butch Z's but spikey, he also had back and green headphones on and a outfit like the blonds but green, the last one she toke interested in he was a red-headed boy red and black striped had that made his hair go everywhere, he was in the same outfit as the other 2 but it was red.

"Who are they?" said pointing at the 3 boys. "The blonde's Buddy, the green's Brad, and the red head is Brownie, they're the MusicalMess Boys." Bash said looking at the page. "Their dimension is the 1st you'll go to, we like to call their dimension 'The 2nd Home of Music'." Brat added. "Now just step right on that platform and we'll zap you there." Brat and Bash said in unison. "Hang on," HER said running in with the PPGZ and RRBZ outfits, "Don't forget these." And she handed the close to their owner. "Good luck" HER said waving and smiling, and then there was darkness.

**I won't upload tel i get 10 reviews**

**Bye kittens and puppies :P**


	5. Meeting a new team that EXPECTED YOU!

**OK so recap they the teams are going to go though all there dimensions to get home and the 1st is MusicVille home of Brad, Buddy, and Brownie the MusicMess! READ meow**

Blossom Z's P.O.V

When I opened my eyes I looked around and saw a sign that said, "Welcome to MusicVille, home of all music and Buddy, Brad, and Brownie the MusicalMess Boys are beloved heroes." I looked around and saw the others starting to open their eyes. "We made it!" I cheered. Then "I wonder who they are." A voice said, Then there was another "I bet there from that opposite dimension" another voice said. "No the 4 reds aren't fighting, maybe there dating." A 3rd voice said with a snicker. We all looked at each other and screamed "WE ARE NOT DATING OR EVEN LIKE THEM!" "OK, OK man if I can't have fun sending Becka to Pluto, then at least let me make a joke." "Who are you?" Blossom said.

Then blue-eyed boy, green-eyed boy, and (dreamy) red-eyed boy came out from behind the sign, "I'm Buddy," the blue-eyed boy said with a sad expression "I'm Brad," the green-eyed boy said will listening to his music "I'm Brownie." The (dreamy) red-eyed boy said. Then they all said "and we're the MusicalMess Boys!" "Cool, you're the boys we're looking for" Buttercup said getting up of the ground. "Bash and Brat transported us, and we need you help!" I said worried. The boys looked at each other then Brownie said, "Follow us, but 1st."

They all touched their belts and there was a blue, green and red flash. We all shielded are eyes, when we looked back Buddy was in a blue shirt with an orange strip on it, he had on orange shorts and blue and white tennis shoes, Brad had on a green shirt with a black eight-note in the middle black pants and green and white tennis shoes, Brownie had on a red long shirt with a reddish-orange basketball 32 shirt ***Not a basketball fan just pick a random number* **light brown pants, and red and white tennis shoes. "This why we won't get mobbed." Brad said with a bored expression on and put on his music. "Come on." Brownie said walking into the town.

On the way there we past a candy shop Brownie and me stopped and started to go in then, "Brownie not the time for a snack." Buddy said worriedly, "Not even 1" me and him said at the same time "Blossom Z, you know very well this is no tome for snaking." Bubbles Z said looking at me disappointed "Please, we'll get you guys something." I said hoping they would give in, then Brownie added "and I haven't had 1 all week, I thought we had a dell, I could have all the sweets and snacks I wont if I don't eat them the rest of the week." Buddy shrugged and said "OK make your self sick to your stomach and spend your weekend puking your brains out you'll get it 1 day." Brownie looked at him funny, "and get me a bag of chocolate cherries." Buddy added smiling. Brownie and me entered the candy store and bought 3 full bags of candy and walked out and throw the town.

**See you next time kitten and puppies and I'm making a truth or dare story READ IT OR ELSE bye now :) **


	6. Walking and counterparts

**Soooo sorry it toke so long so R&**

Blossom Z's P.O.V

When I opened my eyes I looked around and saw a sign that said, "Welcome to MusicVille, home of all music and Buddy, Brad, and Brownie the MusicalMess Boys are beloved heroes." I looked around and saw the others starting to open their eyes. "We made it!" I cheered. Then "I wonder who they are." A voice said, Then there was another "I bet there from that opposite dimension" another voice said. "No the 4 reds aren't fighting, maybe there dating." A 3rd voice said with a snicker. We all looked at each other and screamed "WE ARE NOT DATING OR EVEN LIKE THEM!" "Ok, ok man if I can't have fun sending Becka to Pluto, then at least let me make a joke." "Who are you?" Blossom said.

Then blue-eyed boy, green-eyed boy, and (dreamy) red-eyed boy came out from behind the sign, "I'm Buddy," the blue-eyed boy said with a sad expression "I'm Brad," the green-eyed boy said will listening to his music "I'm Brownie." The (dreamy) red-eyed boy said. Then they all said "and we're the MusicalMess Boys!" "Cool, you're the boys we're looking for" Buttercup said getting up of the ground. "Bash and Brat transported us, and we need you help!" I said worried. The boys looked at each other then Brownie said, "Follow us, but 1st."

They all touched their belts and there was a blue, green and red flash. We all shielded are eyes, when we looked back Buddy was in a blue shirt with an orange strip on it, he had on orange shorts and blue and white tennis shoes, Brad had on a green shirt with a black eight-note in the middle black pants and green and white tennis shoes, Brownie had on a red long shirt with a reddish-orange basketball 32 shirt ***Not a basketball fan just picked a random number* **light brown pants, and red and white tennis shoes. "This why we won't get mobbed." Brad said with a bored expression on and put on his music. "Come on." Brownie said walking into the town.

On the way there we past a candy shop Brownie and me stopped and started to go in then, "Brownie not the time for a snack." Buddy said worriedly, "Not even 1" me and him said at the same time "Blossom Z, you know very well all you'll get is a stomach ach." Bubbles Z said looking at me disappointed "Please, we'll get you guys something." I said hoping they would give in, then Brownie added "and I haven't had 1 all week, I thought we had a dell, I could have all the sweets and snacks I wont if I don't eat them the rest of the week." Buddy shrugged and said "Ok make your self sick to your stomach and spend your weekend puking your brains out you'll get it 1 day." Brownie looked at him funny, "and get me a bag of chocolate cherries." Buddy added smiling. Brownie and me entered the candy store and bought 3 full bags of candy and walked out and though the town.

Bubbles Z's P.O.V

I don't get why he let these 2 go to the store "Hey Buddy why did you let them go, there're just going to make themselves sick to their stomachs?" I said, he answered, "That's why, I let them go they'll learn their lesson, please I won't some chocolate cherries." Buddy said with a smile, then he added "and you can call me Bud, no one but Brad and my parents, and Brad just calls me it to get on my nerves." His smile then quickly turned to a frown.

A boy in a orange hoodie with jeans and Nikes on with blue-green eyes came by listening to an IPod and snapping his fingered, than a girl wearing a purple shirt with hearts on it and jean shorts, with black flip-flops on came through listening to dark purple headphones with black hearts on the side, she also had her hands in her pockets listening to music. "Wow, Lots of people like to listen to music here." Boomer Z said looking at the girl and boy. "Well duh, didn't you hear Bash and Brat," Blossom Z started then Blossom finished "That's the reason they call this the '2nd Home of Music'."

"The 2 girls are right, music is a very big part of life here even at school. At my school, the boys have to either play an interment, be VERY good at a sport, or both. The girls can either play an interment, be perfect at a sport, or be rich." Bud said. "Wow, 1 stricter school." Butch Z said shocked along with the rest of us. "And we have to wear uniforms with the colors that make your individual talents." Bid added taking a breath and stopping in front of a lab.

"What are the colors?" Butch said walking into the lad and sitting on the closes couch. There where 3 couch Butch, Butch Z, Buttercup, and Buttercup Z sat on one couch. Brick, Brick Z, and Blossom sat on one couch, and me, Boomer Z, Bubbles, and Boomer sat on the last couch and Bud sat in a chair in front of a large computer. "Well if your talent is a sport you would wear green, if it's brains you wear red or pink depending on if you're a boy or a girl, if you are a drama and choir talent you wear yellow, and if you're an art talent you wear blue." Bud said, "Cool so, I would be in blue, Buttercup Z would be green, and Blossom Z would be pink! Right Bud?" I said cheerfully, and then Bud nodded smiling "Now you've got it!" then there was a BANG and in came Brownie and Blossom with 3 bags of candy. "Hey!" Brownie started "Bud catch." then he through a small bag a Bud caught it and started eating what was inside "Mum, so good Chocolate Covered Cherries." "So, how do you plan on getting us to the next dimension and closer to home?" Buttercup Z asked curiously. "Easy I'll just transport you 12 there." Brownie said eating a brownie. ***Ironic isn't to :\ maybe that's how he got his name :P* **"So that's it it's that easy! Is like this in ever dimension?" Butch Z said angrily. "Not in every one of them" Brad said finally coming in, "And just where have you been?" Buddy and Brownie said in unison. "Well lets see, I could have: had a soccer game or going homework to stay in the school or and this one is the most probable I could have been saving the city from the MusicHater Girls!" Brad yelled, "hum una hu" They said in unison again, "Yeah, Brownie you are going to do my homework for the rest of the year and Buddy you are going to help me with my bruises. OK!" "OK!" then Buddy left to help Brad with his bruises. "Ok, lets get you 12 to the next dimension." Brownie said taking some of Blossom Z's candy "Hey," that's mine!" Blossom yelled. "I bought it." Brownie replied calmly. "So who are the MusicHater Girls?" Buttercup said very curiously. Brownie when to a big machine that looked like the professor's dark Z-rays transformation beam. ***Watch almost any episode of PPGZ and see what it looks like* **"They are mine and the boys counterparts." "So they're evil here; what are they're names?" Blossom said getting on Blossom Z's head looking at the pages."


	7. Author's Notes

**Sorry that is takes so long but school brother, sister, hate**, **family just regulator pre - teen and teen stuff and i need help on the names for counterparts Becka is Brad's but i need 2 more for Brownie and Buddy. (Please stick with 'B')**

**If you won't to be a dimension then review**

**Name:**

**Team name:**

**Sisters, Brothers:**

**Counterpart names:**

**Home town:**

**Who dimension:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Color (Please NO PURPLE):**

**Fav. Puff & Ruff:**

**Others:**

**PLEASE I NEED OTHERS I HOPE YOU WILL REVIEW **

_Bye Puppies & Kittens _


	8. READ

**I cant upload until i have names and poll results ****_SORRY _**

_You can help by voting on polls and reviewing dimension teams _

again **_SORRY _**


End file.
